From tragedy to eternity traduction
by liltitesisi
Summary: Jasper sauve Bella alors qu'Edward l'abandonne dans la forêt.Que se passera t-il quand ils vont commencé a se rapprocher? Bella/Jasper new moon TRADUCTION
1. PROLOGUE

**Auteur : **PurdueLiz

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient àPurdueLiz. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

_**N/T : Toute l'histoire est dans le point de vu de jasper**_

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue

Comment as-tu fais ça? " Demandais-je finalement. Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je ne les arrête.

Je la regardais à travers la pièce, son visage, était un masque blanc, contenant aucune émotion même une petite lueur, son corps était voûtée. J'arrivai au summum de ma curiosité.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et, comme dans les films la fine voile qui cachait ses yeux disparu. Elle me regarda attentivement, me regardant droit dans les yeux et je me sentais curieux et un peu embarrassé, je tendis ma main et elle pencha sa tête légèrement. Je sentis a nouveau ses émotions mais ils disparurent aussi vite qu'elles apparurent.

" Faire quoi? "

" Comment as-tu supprimé tes émotions? Je ne sens absolument rien venant de toi, Bella. Rien. La seule fois où je ne ressentais rien chez un humain, c'est quand ils étaient morts ou catatonique. Il est clair que tu ne l'ai pas, donc s'il te plaît, dit-moi comment tu as fait? "

Bella haussa les épaules, une légère coloration apparut sur ses joues et elle cacha son visage derrière un rideau de cheveux, puis elle se tourna son visage vers la fenêtre une fois de plus. J'avais envie de tendre ma main vers elle, pour la réconforter, comme tant de fois auparavant, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Avant, nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble en raison de ma maîtrise sur son sang. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose avait changé après que je l'ai trouvée dans la forêt la nuit et toutes les nuits suivantes, que j'ai passées à côté d'elle. Bella sent toujours divinement bon, bien sûr, mais maintenant j'ai envie de la protéger. Au fond de mon âme, je savais que je préférerais être blessé que lui porter préjudice.

Je savais qu'elle aurait dû être en colère, être frustrée face à ce que cet imbécile lui avait fait, sur la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé. Mais, en ce moment, il n'y avait tout simplement ... rien.

* * *

Voilà voilà vous en penser quoi je publierai les autre chapitre après avoir terminer _Bella has sniffles_


	2. première partie chapitre 1à4

**Auteur : Purdueliz**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Purdueliz**. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues

* * *

_**Un**_

**Edward avait disparu et Alice après lui. J'avais toujours douté qu'il y avait quelque chose en plus entre eux, mais ils avaient nié avec véhémence. Puis, j'ai dérapé et ai presque attaqué Bella, lui aurait vidé de cette élixir précieux à l'odeur floral si je n'avais pas été repoussé loin d'elle par Edward et retenu par Emmett. Une fois que je m'étais calmé et m'étais rassasié de plusieurs cerfs, j'étais rentré, avec le sentiment de honte et de consternation ancré en moi. Quelque heures plus tard Alice est tout simplement partie, les sentiments de perte, de regret, de chagrin et de honte émanait de son petit gabarit. Elle ne me regardait pas droit dans les yeux et c'est alors que je sus. La dame protestait aussi il me semble****.**

D'une certaine façon, je ne pouvais pas trouvais le moyen de faire le deuil d'une personne avec laquelle j'ai été intiment proche depuis soixante ans. Je l'aimais, sincèrement, mais elle me sauvais de moi-même, je savais au fond de mon âme que l'amour que je ressentais pour elle et elle pour moi ne pouvait pas être comparé avec ceux des autres couples de la maison. Comme Carlisle et Esme ou Rosalie et Emmett. C'était peut-être comme ça que ça aurait dû se passer, et tout ce que l'avenir nous avez réservé, Alice et moi le savions, tous le monde le savait sauf Edward qui était dans le noir complet.

Alors maintenant, j'étais assis ici près d'un mois plus tard, en regardant la jeune femme qui devait ressentir tant d'émotions et qui étrangement ne se ressentait rien.

Avant qu'Alice ne fuit pour retrouver Edward, elle eut une vision de Bella, perdu dans la forêt entourant sa maison quelque chose murmurant des chose sur ce qu'Edward avait fait. Alice nous avait ordonné de la retrouver nous-mêmes avant que Charlie ne remarque qu'elle avait disparu. On avait organisé des groupes de recherche, avant que quelque chose de pire ne lui arrive. Elle ne voulait pas nous dire se que sa vision lui avait montré, mais elle avait insisté pour que l'on retrouve Bella rapidement.

La vague de douleur que j'avais ressenti d'Alice après sa vision avait été si intense et peu de temps après, elle nous quitta pour de bon. Nous nous étions mis à la recherche de Bella, même Rosalie qui était impatiente de l'aider. Une partie de moi avais souhaité avoir le don d'Edward pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pensait, comme ces crises de colère et ou celles qui sont susceptibles d'apparaître a n'importe le quel moment, elle grogna dans un murmure quelque chose comme «Je vais le tuer pour l'avoir laissé seule .

" C'est drôle Rose, comme tu deviens étrangement protectrice de Bella" Mais ses émotions me disait que c'était la vérité et qu'elle avait développé envers Bella un sentiments de protection intense .

Je trouvai Bella en premier, en position fœtale sur le sol, trempée, frissonnantes, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. La force de sa douleur me mis presque à genoux. Je l'ai prise et bercée doucement dans mes bras, en tentent d'envoyer des vagues de calme sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche quelque peu dans ma main. Elle me regarda avec de grands yeux pleins de larmes.

"Jasper je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison. Je ... je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, pas maintenant. Trouve une excuse à Charlie, mais s'il te plaît ne me ramène pas là-bas, pas ce soir."

Bella me regarda avec des yeux suppliants et je sentais le désespoir s'émaner d'elle, incapable de faire autre chose que ce qu'elle voulait, ce dont elle avait besoin, je resserrais mon étreinte sur elle, en envoyant des vagues de calme et de la somnolence une fois de plus, jusqu'à ce que je sente les battements de son cœur et sa respiration ralentir et elle dériva vers un sommeil agité.

Je fis le chemin lentement à travers les arbres jusqu'à notre maison, je méditais les émotions qui sévissaient en moi. Je ne pouvais pas donner un sens à ce que je ressentais soudainement pour Bella alors je le repoussais au plus profond de mon être et fis de mon mieux pour ne pas y penser. Je savais pourquoi Bella ne voulait pas retourner chez elle, mais je savais aussi que Charlie ne serait pas content si elle ne revenait pas alors qu'il l'attendait. En attendant, peut-être que nous pourrions trouver une excuse plausible pour qu'elle puisse rester pendant un certain temps.

En arrivant à la maison, je posais Bella sur le canapé, sachant Esme ne m'en voudra pas d'avoir laisser de la boue et de la pluie,qu'avait les vêtements de Bella . Je pris une couverture sur le dossier de la chaise et ais couvert Bella en la prolongeant plus profondément dans le sommeil. Pendant qu'elle dormait, je téléphonais au reste de la famille pour leur faire savoir que j'avais retrouvé Bella et qu'ils pouvaient rentrer. Je m'assis sur le plancher à côté de Bella , il suffisait de la regarder , pour vouloir retrouver Edward et le frapper pour tous ce qu'il avait dit à Bella en la quittant.

* * *

**Deux**

Je sentais leur inquiétude, leur confusion et leur soulagement quelques secondes avant que les membres de ma «famille» rentrent. Pas besoin de lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu'ils étaient soulagés d'avoir retrouvé Bella, mais qu'ils étaient aussi confus et préoccupé par ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Edward. Il m'avait suffit de penser à lui pour me provoquer un grondement sourd dans ma poitrine qui flamba mes veines vides.

Ma colère fit sursauter Bella se mit à se débattre sur le canapé. Aussitôt je chassais ma colère pour envoyer une nouvelle fois des vagues apaisantes. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration se calma au moment ou tous le montre entra dans le salon. Esme fut à mes côtés instantanément, repoussa les cheveux de Bella et en plaça un doux baiser sur son front. Elle s'installa à côté de moi sur le sol, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Bella, elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux. L'amour maternelle d'Esme était si forte que tout ce que je pouvais faire était de l'absorber et de le renvoyer à Carlisle et mes frères et sœur, qui se tenaient derrière le canapé regardant Bella.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que tu l'ais retrouvé Jasper, j'étais tellement inquiète."

Carlisle s'assis derrière Esme, l'enveloppant de ses bras et lui apportât le confort que seule lui pouvait lui fournir. Ses yeux aussi, n'avait pas quitté Bella, qui avait commencé à murmurer dans son sommeil. Son visage grimaça et son rythme cardiaque augmenta de façon spectaculaire ainsi que les larmes qui ont commencées à couler aux coin de ses yeux. Je tendis ma main et saisit doucement sa main, en lui envoyant une fois de plus des ondes de paix , de calme et de somnolence sur elle. Après quelques instants elle se détendit, mais garda sa main serrée autour de la mienne. Je sentis un courant électrique étrange qui traversa ma main et ressentis à nouveau mes sentiments refoulais de plus tôt.

Un petit regain d'appréhension vint de Carlisle. J'haussai un sourcil envers lui pour savoir la cause de ce sentiment.

"Tu ne ressens rien?" a-t-il demandé.

Je réfléchi à sa question et je réalisais que je n'avais aucune idée de quoi il faisait allusion. "Quoi?"

"Bella a plusieurs plaies ouvertes Jasper. Tu n'as vraiment pas senti?" Son visage reflétait l'étonnement.

Je me mis réfléchir un moment sur sa réflexion et répondit honnêtement: «Je suppose que je n'aie pas fais attention, je l'ais su seulement quand tu me la dis. Mais ce ne pas me dérange, je ne pense pas que sa serais quelque chose de perpétuelle j'ai toujours la gorge qui me brûle. "

Il hocha la tête pensivement, la curiosité et l'émerveillement étaient ses sentiment les plus dominantes. Les miens aussi.

* * *

**Trois**

Carlisle sortit son téléphone pour appeler Charlie, je n'avais aucune envie de m'attelais à la tâche. Alors que Bella se réveilla, ma famille chercha une histoire plausible qui lui permettrait de rester ici pour la nuit tout en disant à Charlie partiellement vérité.

Alors que Carlisle parlait avec Charlie, Esme se mit à aider Bella à se préparer pour la soirée. Elle lui trouva des vêtements qui pouvait servir de pyjamas, mais elle devint un peu déconcerté lorsqu'il fallait trouver un endroit pour que Bella puisse dormir. Outre la raison pour laquelle elle ne voudrais pas dormir dans la chambre d'Edward, il n'y avait pas de non plus lit. Nous n'avions pas de chambres d'amies puisse que nous n'avons généralement pas d'invités.

Esme s'était approchée de moi doucement, sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas bouleverser Bella.

"Jasper, est-ce que Bella peut aller dormir dans ta chambre ce soir?" Je sentis une petite vague de regret venant d'elle.

"C'est bon Esme , je n'ai plus besoin de la chambre maintenant, sauf pour mes vêtements, je pense que je vais déplacer le bureau plus tard demain..."

"Je te remercie, mon fils."

Alice avait changé la literie, ce matin, cela faisait une tâche en moins pour Esme . J'allais dans la chambre et retirais quelques-uns de mes objets personnels mais Bella arriva et que sa culpabilité et ses remords la précéda.

"Bella, s'il te plaît ne te sens pas coupable. Je te laisse la chambre, puisque j'en ai pas besoin. Tu es la bienvenus ici jusqu'à que tu en ais plus besoin." Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui disais cela que c'est Esme qui me l'avait demandé, mais sa culpabilité effritait mon cœur. Après tous ce qu'il lui était arrivée ces dernière heures je voulais lui retirer cette culpabilité en elle pour la léger d'un poids. J'envoyais une petite vague de réconfort , le problème de soulager son fardeau étais la seule chose que je savais faire.

"Je te remercie, Jasper."

Il n'était pas très tard, mais je savais que Bella devait être épuisé par tout les évènements passé .

"Je vais te laisser dormir, Bella. S'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin, appelles l'un de nous. D'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle me regarda avec hésitation, sa bouche entrouverte, comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

"Jasper?" murmura-t-elle . "Peux-tu rester avec moi pendant quelque temps? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seule."

**Quatre**

Son rire se transforma en silence aux alentours de quatre heures du matin. Je savais que Bella ne dormait pas, je pouvais le dire grâce à sa respiration et aux battements de son cœur. Ses émotions étaient un peu partout et je ne savais pas d'où venait son fou rire. Elle était au bord de l'hystérie à elle et ce fut à ce moment là, je souhaitais avoir _son_ don au lieu du mien.

Ce qui commença par un fou rire hystérique durant cinq bonnes minutes ce termina avec des sanglots et des larmes ont commencé à affluer sur son visage. Ces émotions avaient des haut et des bas elle était nostalgique et réconforté, je ne savais pas si c'était mon touché qui lui provoquait ses ressentis. Je m'était donc tout simplement, assis au bord du lit attendant qu'elle me dise ce dont elle avait besoin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je ressentis une énorme vague d'incertitude sur moi et je regardais Bella.

"Jasper?" Murmura-t-elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bella?" Je sentis une vague d'anxiété venant d'elle, alors je lui envoyais une petite dose d'assurance.

Sa voix était si basse que si j'avais été un humain je n'aurais tous simplement rien entendu. "Peux tu me tenir dans tes bras?"

Une petite partie de moi se réjouissait d'être en mesure de tenir un ange dans mes bras mais j'étais incertain des sentiment que j'avais envers elle. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche de Bella quand _il_ était encore avec elle, alors que son sang était trop parfumé, trop tentant. Maintenant, au moment où je l'ai prise dans mes bras avec soin puis me détendis sur les oreillers.

Sa chaleur m'enveloppait et un sentiment de bien-être me traversa tout le corps avec une telle force qu'il me coupa le souffle. Je ne pus dire si cela venais de moi ou de Bella, ou de nous deux, et pour être honnête, maintenant, ça n'avait aucune d'importance. Je nichais sa tête sous mon menton et lui caressa doucement les cheveux avec ma main libre. On aurait dit que de la soie glissait en mes doigts.

La respiration de Bella ralentit et elle succomba une fois de plus au sommeil. Nous avions quelque heures devant nous avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Je la gardai dans mes bras en sécurité, en lui envoyant des vagues de calme, de somnolence et de bonheur pour qu'elle puisse dormir sans rêve. Jamais dans ma vie, qu'il soit humaine ou immortel, je ne m'était sentis aussi complet dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans mon lit. Je ne savais pas se que donnerai l'avenir, alors pour le moment je me délectait de son corps pressait contre le mien.

Je savais que dès l'aube, nous devrions faire fasse à nos démons.

* * *

Voila la premiere partie de la traduction je sais pas quand je posterai la suite vu le temps que j'ai mis pour celui la je pense que sa sera pour les vac's la suite je suis désoler mais je me rattrapperai ne vous inquiètez pas. autre chose j'ai décider de repndre aux review je trouve tellement agreable de savoir que les auteur lisent nos commentaire et nous les comments donc je ferai la meme chose (ne penser pas que je ne lis pas vos com's ^^)

liltitesisi a votre service

_**ps:si vous n'aviez pas compris la fiction a plusieur chapitres rassembler un un mais sa prendrai trop de temps pour moi donc je l'ai couper en 4 voila**_


	3. chapitre 5

**Auteur : Purdueliz**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclamers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à** Purdueliz.** Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.

**Note : **Je suis tellement désolé vous savez je suis vraiment malchanceuse dans la vie mais la ça était le summum pendant mais révision du bac blanc et des devoirs communs j'ai traduit la fic au fur et à mesure et le jour ou j'avais tous fini il y a eu un bug sur mon ordi rien de grave me diriez vous mais voilà le lendemain impossible de rallumer mon ordi du coup je suis parti le faire réparer et j'ai perdu tous mes fichiers j'ai récupéré mon ordi il y a 3 jours mais toute cette histoire d'ordi ma démoraliser alors j'ai décider de publier chapitre par chapitre pour que vous puissiez lire la suite plus rapidement veuillez m'excuser je serai rapide par contre pas de promesse on ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve. Voilà maintenant bonne lecture et j'espère a bientôt.

bon apparement fanfiction ne marche pas avec moi donc je publis ce chapitre comme une nouvelle histoire et je reglerai ce probleme plus tard

* * *

**Cinq**

"Tu es resté" fut les premiers mots sorti de la bouche de Bella quand elle se réveilla, les yeux toujours fermés a cause la luminosité inhabituelle du jour ensoleillée. Elle était blottie paisiblement dans mes bras et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour lui épargner la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti hier, lorsqu'elle reprendra conscience des évènements passer.

Je fermais les yeux et contins le peu de confort qui lui rester. Quand son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléra, je sentais son désespoir et se fut comme une lame qui me transperça le corps de part et en part. Elle se souvenait, elle savait qu'_il_ n'était pas resté et tenu comme elle l'avait espéré. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent sur ma chemise, elle le tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait , je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sel dans l'air et mon cœur se serra à son chagrin. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais subir faire à ce salaud de son départ, les choses étaient même impossible à imaginer. Je savais que je ne comprenais pas le comment du pourquoi .

Mes mains caressaient doucement ses cheveux et je fredonnais doucement, mais je ne pris pas la peine de la calmer cette fois. Elle avait besoin de ressentir les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en elle, c'était la seule façon pour elle de progresser dans l'avenir. Si elle me le demande cependant, je n'hésiterais pas à lui envoyer des doses de calme.

Pendant près d'une heure, ses larmes coulèrent à flots et ses émotions passa par tous les stades, d'un extrême à l'autre. Je sentais tous d'elle, la profondeur de son angoisse, le sentiment dévastateur de la trahison, la détermination. Et caché parmi les autres, une petite étincelle de quelque chose qui apparaissait et disparaissait tellement vite que je ne pus mettre la main sur se sentiment. Mais cette étincelle était quelque chose de plus léger et plus joyeux et plus complète que toutes ses émotions les plus négatives qui avaient tourbillonné toute la matinée et j'étais extrêmement curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent et nous restâmes ainsi pendant un long moment, Bella semblait plonger dans ses pensées. Je pouvais sentir le ruminement de ses émotions jusqu'à ce que le seul je sentis fut le trouble.

"Pourquoi, Jasper?" murmura-t-elle. "Je ne comprends pas ce que je fait de mal. Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté?"

"Bella, Darlin', je voudrais avoir une discutions avec toi, toute cette histoire n'a aucun sens pour nous non plus. "

"Je veux juste dormir et me réveiller quand il n'y aura plus de mal. Je ne veux plus sentir cette douleur."

Ses sanglots recommencèrent à nouveau et je le serrais contre moi.

"Veux-tu que je te soulage de certaines d'entre elles?" Elle hocha la tête et je poussais des vagues de confort et de tranquillité et j'absorbais toute la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Il était puissant, mais pas aussi puissante que celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque je l'avais trouvé dans la forêt, ce qui me donna espoir.

Bella se mit sur le dos puis s'endormit dans mes bras et je me replongeais dans mes pensées. Il était difficile pour moi de comprendre comment tant de chose pouvaient se passer en si peu de temps. Il était un peu difficile pour moi de rester au près d'elle, et puis il y avait eu tout ce fiasco pour son anniversaire. Mais maintenant, seulement quelques jours plus tard, et je tenais son corps chaud contre le mien et je n'avais pas soif. Aucune goutte de venin dans ma bouche, pas de feu brûlant qui faisait rage dans ma gorge, juste une simple envie de la tenir dans mes bras et de garder sa douleur à distance.

Je décidais de ne pas m'attarder sur ce qui avait causé les changements en moi et au lieu de sa j'appréciais le contact de son corps blottie contre mon flanc. Mes doigts parcoururent un chemin sans fin à travers ses cheveux soyeux et pour la première fois de ma longue vie, le temps passait facilement. Comme elle dormait, les ombres sur le mur changèrent de positions, pour marquer le passage du matin au soir. Esme vint une seule fois pour voir comment Bella était, offrant un petit sourire quand elle vit Bella blotti contre moi. Je me contentais d'une manière inexplicable qui ne mettais plus arriver depuis plusieurs années et je savais que la raison cette faiblesse, venait de cette humaine dans mes bras.

* * *

ps: desoler encore une fois et a bientot

_liltitesisi_


	4. Chapitre 6

**Auteur : Purdueliz**

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclamers : Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Purdueliz. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.**

**note: ****je suis désolé mais maintenant je traduit chapitre par chapitre en ce moment je suis fatiguée mais pas la petite fatigue vous savez la grande fatigue qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et les nuits ne me font rien donc voila exusez moi je ferais de mon mieux pour que vous ayez les chapitre dan les plus bref délais**

* * *

**Six**

En fin d'après-midi, je la réveillai doucement, Charlie devait l'attendre depuis des heures déjà. Ses émotions étaient calmes lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Bella m'accorda un petit sourire triste que je ressentis aussitôt dans ses émotions, il y avait aussi une petite pointe de bonheur.

"Je te remercie" Jasper dit-elle simplement.

Je fis un léger signe de tête et la tirais dans une dernière étreinte. Nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre et je tenais ses petites mains dans les miennes, pour sentir un peu de sa chaleur humaine. Je sentis une petite vague d'inquiétude, puis son soupir.

"Hier, était affreux sa voix emplit de douleur me fis mal. Mais tu es resté pour m'aider. Merci car je n'airais jamais pu le faire moi même"

"Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je déteste ce qu'il t'a fait subir et je souhaite plus que tout au monde le retrouver afin de la faire ressentir au moins un dixième de la souffrance que tu ressentais lorsque je t'aie retrouvé dans la forêt. Je ... "

"Jasper! Ok, ce qu'il m'a fait est horrible, mais il est ton frère, tu dois le pardonner. Il avait sûrement une raison pour son acte, erronée certes, mais comme même."

J'étais rarement à cours de mots mais là Bella me rendis muet. Je serrais ses mains avec douceur avant de parler à nouveau.

"Tu es trop généreuse pour ton propre bien, tu sais? Il ne te mérite pas ." Ce propos lui fit apparaître un petit sourire, qui atteignit ses yeux cette fois.

"Ça fait mal Jasper, et je sais que ça durera un certain temps, mais je ne peux pas laisser cette douleur gérer ma vie je ne pensais pas que c'était possible. Il vit en moi-"

"Ne finis pas cette phrase Bella, tu es une fille incroyable et je sais qu'il a toujours dit que tu ne te voyait pas clairement, et il avait raison. Ne te rabaisse pas devant moi darlin'. Je ne le tolérais pas. Je te l'ai déjà dis auparavant que tu es importante et je le pensais."

Bella regarda un point vers la fenêtre, ses émotions défilèrent rapidement. Je n'eus même pas le temps de les identifier jusqu'à que la culpabilité domine sur toutes les autres.

"Pourquoi te sens-tu coupable?"

Elle quitta la fenêtre des yeux et le dirigea vers moi. Celles-ci étaient illuminées par la culpabilité, ses beaux yeux bruns se remplirent de larmes.

"J'étais tellement obsédée par ma douleur que j'en ai oublié la tienne. Elle est partie n'est-ce pas?"

J' hochais la tête doucement.


	5. Du chapitre 7 au 15

**Auteur : **PurdueLiz

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient àPurdueLiz. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues

* * *

**Sept**

Après qu'elle ait serré dans ses bras chaque membre de la famille en les remerciant pour leur aide, je l'avais conduit Bella chez elle. Le trajet fut calme, à la fois verbalement et émotionnellement. Mes pensées étaient chamboulées à force de réfléchir sur ce qui c'était passé ces dernière vingt-quatre heures.

Ma femme, ma «compagne_»,_ m'avait quitté, pour un autre homme. Et étonnement cela me faisais ni chaud ni froid. Pourtant nous avions été ensemble pendant soixante ans, mais je ne trouvais pas inquiétant mon manque de sentiment pour elle en ce moment. C'était presque comme si tout ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle avait disparu lorsqu'elle est partie. Peut-être que de savoir qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Edward et que c'était réciproque en est la cause, malgré qu'ils ont été particulièrement habile en me cachant leur sentiment quand je commençais à percevoir quelque chose.

Premièrement, ces dernière années nous nous étions beaucoup éloignés sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Deuxièmement, le fait qu'Edward ait quitté Bella, alors qu' il prétend l'aimé plus que sa propre vie. Je suis fou de rage contre lui, en pensant à ce qu'il aurait dit à Bella pour que je la retrouve dans cet état émotionnelle dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas la faire revivre ce qu'elle a vécu dans la forêt, mais je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Et je ne pouvais imaginer comment Edward l'avais abandonné dans la forêt comme ça, ça n'avait pas de sens.

Enfin, j'essayais de comprendre mes réaction vis-à-vis de Bella. Elle s'était accrochée à moi de toute ses forces lorsque nous avions quitté ma chambre pour que je puisse la ramener chez elle et je me délectais de la sentir aussi près de moi. Même maintenant, dans la voiture, elle avais gardé sa petite main dans la mienne, cherchant le réconfort dans mon touché, et je n'avais pas la force de retiré ma main de la sienne. Et pour être honnête j'aimais sentir sa main dans la mienne.

Je me garais et poussais un soupir, le chef Swan n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas pressé de devoir dire toute la vérité à son père, même si il ne saura pas tous elle mentira par omission. Bella était nerveuse, elle ne savait pas mentir et elle m'avait confié qu'elle espérait ne rien lui dire lorsque nous avions discuté plus tôt dans la journée.

En regardant à travers ces épais cils, ses yeux chocolats rencontrèrent les miens et Bella me serra la main.

"Merci Jasper, pour tout. Je suis tellement reconnaissante de ce que tu as fais la nuit dernière, je... " Elle hésita à continuer et je détectais sa réticence à dire tout ce qu'elle voulait me dire, je lui ais envoyé un petit peu de réconfort et de la confiance .

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, encore hésitante, elle ne me regardait pas dans les yeux puis dit précipitamment.

"Tuveuxbiendormiravecmoicesoir?"

Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue de porcelaine. Je l'essuyais à l'aide de mon pouce.

"Bien sûr, je veux bien rester avec toi ce soir, Bella, tout ce qui pourra t'aider."

"Je te remercie, Jasper" sourit-elle avec lassitude. "Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester seule dans ma chambre ce soir."

Encore une fois, je passerai ma nuit avec une humaine. Elle avait raison, ce n'était pas une période facile pour elle. Je ferais de mon mieux pour l'apaiser et la réconforter, et de lui offrir la paix. Une fois qu'elle s'endormit, je restai là, à méditer tous les sentiments présent dans ma tête et dans mon cœur.

**Huit**

Ainsi commença une routine, tous les soirs entre nous. Chaque nuit, Bella ne voulait pas rester seule dans sa chambre et chaque soir je me couchais à ses côtés lui offrant du réconfort et me questionnais sur mes motivations et mes émotions.

Nous avons développé une sorte de routine durant la journée. Bella et moi allons à l'école ensemble. Une fois les cours terminaient, Bella venait nous rendre visite à la villa. Au début, c'était difficile pour elle d'être là et j'ai du souvent lui envoyer des vagues de tranquillité pour l'aider avec ses émotions. Elle m'a toujours remercié avec ses yeux et son sourire. Au fil du temps cependant, il était devenu de plus facile en plus facile pour elle de rester avec nous. Elle me surprenais à chaque fois quand elle parlait avec nous, comme si nous étions tout simplement des personnes ordinaires au lieu d'une famille de vampires.

Son humeur déterminait avec qui elle aller passer du temps. Au début, elle passait son temps à réclamer l'amour maternel d'Esmée. Et ne vous méprenez pas, Esmée la toujours considéré comme sa propre fille, malgré ce que son idiot de fils avait fait . Certains jours, elle a juste envie de rire et de folie alors elle allait chercher Emmett. Ses deux là était souvent fourré ensemble en s'affrontant aux jeux vidéo.

Bella avait aussi formé un lien très fort avec Rose. Rosalie avait finalement parlé avec Bella, elle lui avait raconté son histoire de sa naissance à aujourd'hui et surtout expliquer pourquoi elle avait été si froide avec Bella dans un premier temps. Bien sûr, Bella fut gentille et compréhensive et maintenant elles étaient comme des larrons en foire. C'était un spectacle étrange, mais il y avait toujours de la satisfaction venant d'elles quand elles étaient ensemble.

Puis il y avait moi. Chaque jour, après avoir passé du temps avec les autres, Bella venait me voir, le plus souvent dans ma chambre. Nous passions des heures à discuter et à débattre; on discutait de toute sorte de sujets. Elle était intelligente et j'étais heureux en sa présence.

Un vendredi soir, près de six mois après tout ce qui s'était passé, Bella s'était présenté à la maison avec une agitation et une irritation hors norme. Elle voulait voir Esme alors Rose et moi sommes partis chassés pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Je chassais durant deux heures puis retournais à la maison .

La lumière était allumé à travers les fenêtres et je supposais que tout le monde était parti, puisque je ne ressentais aucune émotion venant de la villa. Certes, j'étais triste que Bella soit déjà parti car j'adorais nos conversations instructive, mais je savais que je la verrais plus tard dans la soirée quand j'irais la rejoindre chez elle. Par conséquent, je fus agréablement surpris de la voir dans le salon entrain de regarder par la fenêtre l'obscurité environnante.

"Bella?" dis-je tranquillement, ne voulant pas lui faire peur. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Elle me fis un mince sourire et me montra d'un signe de la tête une feuille de papier pliée sur la table basse qui nous séparait. Je la lu rapidement.

"Félicitation, Bella. Dartmouth. C'est impressionnant."

"Je n'aie pas fais de demande là-bas" dit-elle doucement, et cette indication me donna comme un coup de massue derrière la tête. _Il _avait dut faire la demande, je sais qu'il voulait qu'elle expérimente l'université mais elle, elle voulait tout autre chose de lui.

Je m'installai sur le canapé en face d'elle et il eut quelque minutes de silence.

"Comment fais-tu?" demandais-je finalement, les mots avaient quitté ma bouche sans que je m'en rende compte.

Je la regardais plus attentivement, son visage était impassible, il n'y avait aucune émotion qui émanait d'elle. J'étais à la fois confus et curieux de savoir pourquoi je ne ressentais rien venant d'elle.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois jusqu'à que le voile blanc qui recouvrait ses yeux disparaissent. Elle se concentra sur moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux et je ressentis de la curiosité et de l'embarras avant que tous disparaissent de nouveau.

"Faire quoi?"

"Comment arrives-tu à supprimer tes émotions? Je sens absolument rien venant de toi, Bella. Rien. La seule fois où je n'ai rien ressenti venant d'un être humain, ils étaient morts ou catatonique. Il est clair que toi tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, donc s'il te plaît, dis-moi comment tu fais? "

Bella haussa les épaules, elle rougit légèrement puis cacha son visage derrière ses cheveux et se retourna regarder la fenêtre une fois de plus. J'avais envie de pendre sa main, pour la réconforter, comme tant de fois auparavant, mais quelque chose m'arrêta. Avant tous ses évènements je ne restais jamais dans la même pièce qu'elle seul car je ne contrôlais pas encore ma soif complétement et elle sentais divinement bon. Quelque chose avait changé, quelque chose avait changé après l'avoir trouvée dans la forêt et toutes les nuits suivantes que j'avais passé à côté d'elle. Bella sent toujours divinement bon, bien sûr, mais je me sentais très protecteur envers elle. Au fond de mon âme, je savais que je préférerais être blessé plutôt qu'elle soit blessé.

Je savais aussi qu'elle aurait dû être en colère ou plus . Mais là , à ce moment, elle ne ressentais tout simplement ... rien.

**Neuf**

Ce fut le point de tournant pour nous. Bella nous avait jamais dit ce qui c'était passé exactement dans la forêt avec Edward. Puis un jour elle craqua et me dit tout,absolument tous; toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait gardé enfouit au fond d'elle se libéra d'un coup. Ce fut incroyable, je n'avait jamais senti autant d'émotions chez une humaine et je ne savais même pas comment elle avait pu garder tous ses émotions aussi longtemps en elle. Même lorsque je l'avais retrouvé dans la forêt elle ne ressentais pas cela c'était moins intense.

D'une certaine manière , elle était devenue plus forte et plus sûr d'elle. Quand elle eu fini de tout raconter et de laisser ses émotions allé, tout devint calme et un sentiment de paix l'envahit tout d'un coup.

Nous avions passé la nuit dans ma nouvelle chambre, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait été refaite. Esme l'avait entièrement rénové. J'avais maintenant une chambre qui communiquait avec un bureau, elle était d'une ambiance masculine mais elle restait chaleureuse.

Pendant des heures nous étions restés là, les jambes entre-emmêlées, ainsi que nos mains et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Nous parlions de nos espoirs et de nos rêves, nos secrets non dévoilé. De nouveaux sentiments sont apparus en moi, ceux que je ne pensais pas ressentir de nouveau. Avant ça aurait pu me faire peur, mais maintenant je les acceptais sans broncher et j'espérais qu'un jour Bella ressentirai la même chose que moi. Je me rendais compte que la beauté brune que je tenais dans mes bras avait capturer mon cœur et mon âme. Lorsqu'elle rejoignit les bras de Morphée, ses émotions ont refait surface et cela m'a redonné de l'espoir: j'étais Amoureux.

Les semaines qui ont suivi, Bella ne c'était jamais renfermée envers moi, je pouvais sentir ses émotions à volonté et c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je jouissais de la quiétude de ses émotions. En dehors de Carlisle et Esmée, je n'avais jamais été aussi près d'une personne aussi calme tout le temps.

Je savais que Bella voulait aller à l'université, nous avions donc discuté de ses choix et options. Elle avait fait plusieurs demande dans différente université et plusieurs fac l'avaient accepté et lorsqu'elle regardait toutes ses options, elle avait une préférence pour l'Université de Washington afin qu'elle puisse rester proche de Charlie.

"Quels sont tes plans pour l'automne, Jasper?" demanda-t-elle durant un après-midi ensoleillée . Nous étions sur l'hamac qui se situait dans le jardin, à nous prélasser sous les rayons du soleil.

"Notre temps à Forks est presque écoulé, nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de notre prochaine destination. Pour être honnête, je songeais à partir, prendre du temps pour moi."

Après cet aveu, le sourire de Bella s'affaissa et je sentis une vague de tristesse s'abattre sur moi.

"Où vas-tu?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je menais une vie de nomade pendant un certain temps avant que je rencontre ..." J' hésitais, ne voulant pas prononcer son nom à haute voix. "Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas voyagé, malgré que l'on se déplace constamment, je ne sais pas si je suis fait pour cette vie. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir continuer à vivre avec une famille pour le moment. Comprend moi, le fait de ressentir tous ses sentiments de luxure, d'amour entre tous ses couples alors que je suis seul cela enfonce ma solitude. C'est quelque chose de difficile à traiter, Amour "

De l'empathie, de la sympathie, de l'inquiétude et le sentiment de perte ont défilé si vite que je n'eus presque pas le temps déchiffrer le dernier sentiment, l'amour. Un bref instant, puis il disparu. Je levai mes yeux et les plongèrent dans ses grands yeux bruns, le berceau de toutes ses émotions, apparemment c'était le seul endroit où je pouvais lire ses émotions car elle avait du mal à les contrôler à cet endroit. Et puis, comme ce soir-là, ses émotions ont disparu et il ne restait plus rien.

Quand nos regards se sont rencontrés, elle se mit à rougir, c'était la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie. Pas étonnant qu'_il _avait été fasciné par elle. Ce fut à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'étais tombé irrévocablement amoureux d'elle.

**Dix**

Nous n'avions jamais révoqué le sujet de mes projets à venir cet après-midi là, mais j'y pensais tout le temps durant la chasse en compagnie de Carlisle et d'Emmet. J'étais préoccupé, je savais pas la réponse à la question de Belle pourtant simple: "Quels sont mes projets?".

Le problème était que je ne savais pas ce que je pourrais faire, mais la pensée de devoir quitter Bella m'étais insupportable. J'étais perdu dans mes pensée et cela avait dû être flagrant car Carlisle s'approcha de moi comme Emmet qui s'approche d'un ours qui vient juste de sortir d'hibernation de force.

"Tu semble être beaucoup dans tes pensées ses derniers temps, fils. Si tu veux en parler, je suis là."

Je souris à cet homme qui était un père pour moi, cet homme avait la plus grande compassion et de valeur que je n'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie. Il ne m'a même pas demandé si j'allais bien ou non, il avait tout simplement fait part de son observation et m'avait offert d'en parler librement si je le voulais. Il était indéniable que j'avais besoin d'aide pour délier toutes mes pensées du moment.

"L'autre jour, Bella m'a demandé si j'avais des projets pour Octobre prochain. Je lui ais répondu que je souhaiter avoir un peu de temps pour moi et quitter Forks ainsi que la famille quelque temps." Je reçu une vague de tristesse et de compréhension en réponse. "J'aime la famille et je déteste l'idée d'être loin de vous tous, mais s'a été si dur ses derniers temps. Je comprends maintenant mieux que jamais comment ... Edward ... se sentait durant toutes ces années, seul. Et comme lui, je me suis attaché à Bella. " Une lueur d'espoir a traversé rapidement le regard de Carlisle.

"As-tu pensé à aller à l'université si tu voulais du temps pour toi même?"

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer.

"Bella semble avoir autant besoin de toi que toi d'elle. Pourquoi n'envisagerais-tu pas d'aller à une université près de la sienne pour pouvoir la voir de temps en temps."

L'idée Carlisle avait du mérite. Nous étions assis en silence dans forêt, lorsque je réalisais qu'en faite je ne voulais pas avoir du temps infini pour moi mais je voulais la voir aussi souvent que possible. Nous avions passé toutes nos soirées ensemble et je ne voulais pas perdre ce sentiment lorsqu'elle dormait mes bras, elle était si chaleureuse et confiante. Et je sus la réponse à la question de Bella: "Qu'importe l'endroit où tu seras je te suivrais".

"Je vais en discuter avec elle, mais je veux rester auprès d'elle. Pour toujours."

Carlisle arbora un sourire lumineux, puis des vagues de joie et de bonheur m'atteignit de plein fouet lorsqu' il commença à parler.

"Il est vrai que notre temps à Forks est presque finit et j'avais prévu d'avoir une réunion de famille pour discuter d'un endroit où nous pourrions aller, il faudrait qu'il soit facile d'accès en voiture et proche de Bella. "

"Bella?" Nous demanda Emmett. "Pourquoi parliez-vous de Bella?"

Ni Carlisle ni moi ne l'avions entendu s'approchait au cours de notre conversation, c'était tout à fait inhabituel d'être pris au dépourvu. Je m'assis quelques instants, m'interrogeant à la façon de répondre à la question de Em. Sentant l'intensité de son regard sur moi je relevais mon regard. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et il m'étudia attentivement.

"Mec, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?"

Il avait toujours eu une façon de lire dans le cœur des gens qui l'entoure et dans ce cas le mien.

"Ouais. Je l'aime" avouai-je à haute voix pour la première fois, et c'était incroyable.

**Onze**

Nous avions coupé court à la chasse compte tenu des derniers évènement, j'étais désireux de rentrer à la maison et de discuter de tout ça avec Bella. Carlisle et Emmett souriaient en connaissance de cause. Nous avions appelé nos femmes de nos vie pour les prévenir de notre retour à la maison. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour j'appellerai Bella "femme de ma vie".

J'avais un peu d'espoir que mes sentiments soient réciproque, mais il y avait toujours de l'incertitude. Toute cette incertitude allait s'aggraver si je savais pas plus rapidement sur l'exactitude des sentiments de Bella. Je ne m'attardais pas sur le négatif:_"Hope is the thing with feathers, that perches in the soul"_._**(n/t: Citation de Emily Dichinson, je n'ai pas osé la traduduire puisque je voyais pas d'approximation)**_ Et s'il y avait une chose que je possédais en ce moment, c'était bien l'espoir.

Il était tard lorsque nous traversions les limites de Forks, il était presque minuit. J'aurais probablement dû rentrer pour une douche et me changer, mais j'étais trop anxieux de ne pas avoir vu Bella pendant aussi longtemps. La lune était caché derrière un nuage lorsqu'une chanson que j'avais oublié me revins:

_I see the moon, the moon sees me, the moon sees somebody I'd like to see_…_**(n/t:chanson **__**I see the moon **__**de Jim Brickman, que je conseil d'écouter elle est assez bien**_

J'allais aussi voir _mon quelqu'un_ très bientôt et je me demandais si elle pensait à moi.

Je courais à travers les arbres de la forêt jusqu'à apercevoir la maison des Swan et je m'y précipitais aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je ralentis en arrivant vers la façade contenant sa fenêtre. Sa lumière était allumée et il y avait ma Bella assise au bord de la fenêtre, la lumière créait un halo autour d'elle. Comme si elle m'avait senti, elle sourit et ouvrit la fenêtre.

"Jasper?" murmura-t-elle.

Ne voulant pas lui faire peur, je m'assurais de faire du bruit lorsque je montais l'échelle en bois près de sa fenêtre. Elle s'éloigna de celle-ci pour me permettre de rentrer, son parfum délicieux s'enveloppa autour de moi. De même que ses émotions, le bonheur, la curiosité, la joie, et de nouveau, si rapidement, l'amour. Mon espoir s'envola dans la stratosphère (Pour info la stratosphère est une partie de l'atmosphère terrestre! ^^ merci Mme SVT comme quoi les cours sert parfois).

Nous traversions sa chambre pour nous éteindre, nous nous tenions comme si nous nous étions quittés des mois et non quelques jours. Je savourais la saveur de ses bras autour de moi, il était tellement doux.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là" chuchota Bella dans ma chemise, me serrant plus étroitement dans ses petits bras.

"Moi aussi."

Nous restâmes ainsi durant de longues minutes avant que Bella desserre son étreinte et me regarda en souriant. Elle me conduisit à son lit, je m'y assis en m'appuyant sur la tête de lit, et elle se blottit contre moi; elle s'emboîta parfaitement. Une vague de contentement m'atteignis et je lui renvoyais pour la faire savoir que je ressentais la même chose.

Je tenais à lui parler de mes projets, mais j'hésitais à perturber la quiétude qui nous entourait en ce moment. Mes doigts ont distraitement brossé ses cheveux et la longueur de son bras, provoquant la chair de poule au passage. Bella avait sa main qui reposé doucement sur ma poitrine, un de ces doigts dessinaient des cercles à travers le tissu de ma chemise.

"Jasper, j..." commença Bella .

"Bella, j..."commençai-je.

Un rire silencieux empli sa petite chambre où nous avions tous deux commencé à parler en même temps.

"Toi d'abord, ma Bella" dis-je.

Quand je réalisais ce que je venais de dire, ma main arrêta nettes ses mouvements, mais je les reprenais rapidement me demandant si elle avait compris le sous-entendu. Je ne m'inquiétez pas trop je voulais qu'elle sache combien je l'aimais mais je ne voulais pas la forcer à quoi que se soit ou que s'aille trop vite pour ne pas lui faire peur.

Elle hésita un instant avant de parler, et je ressentis un peu d'incertitude qui disparu aussitôt pour laisser place à de la confiance ainsi que de la douleur.

"As-tu repensé à tes projets pour l'automne?" Demanda doucement Bella, ce qui allait en contradiction avec sa confiance. "Nous n'avions pas terminé notre discussion, l'autre jour."

"Non, c'est vrai, et oui, j'y ait réfléchi." Je la regardais lorsque je ressenti une pic de curiosité.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle demanda: "As-tu pris une décision?"

"Oui."

Je reconnais que c'était cruel de laisser autant de suspense mais j'essayais de rassembler mes idées afin de lui en faire part.

Bella me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, comme pour dire: "_Et_ ?"

Je plaçais ma main sur la sienne qui était sur ma poitrine et je lui dit tout simplement. "Je veux être là où tu seras Bella."

L'excitation, l'espoir, la joie, et un peu d'amour ont voyageaient vers moi de la douce jeune fille dans mes bras. Elle a bougé son corps de sorte qu'elle soit en face de moi, me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Tu es sérieux? Tu veux vraiment être avec moi?"

"Oui."

"Oh, Jasper, je suis si heureuse!" Et elle s'élança contre moi, me serrant violemment avec ses petits bras.

**Douze**

Du courage et un peu de luxure s'évada d'elle et elle posa ses douces et chaudes lèvres contre les miennes. La force avec laquelle elle s'était jeté sur moi était en contradiction avec la douceur de son baiser. La chaleur que dégageait sa bouche était comme le soleil, me réchauffant dans les profondeurs de mon âme. Au fil du temps, nos mouvements sont devenus plus urgent, aucun d'entre nous ne semblaient avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

Avec prudence, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, à la recherche de l'entrée de sa bouche. Bella l'ouvrit, si son odeur était un boulet de canon, son goût était supernova pour mes sens. Le monstre à l'intérieur moi est resté confiner en toute sécurité au fond de moi, mais il voulait rugir de joie. Aucun sang, ni d'animaux, ni d'humain ne pourrait être comparé à la saveur exquise de la langue de Bella sur ma langue gourmande.

Un ronronnement sourd sorti du plus profond de ma poitrine alors que nous étions enlacée, nos langues se touchaient, tournoyant, dansant ensemble. Un léger gémissement émana de Bella et mon cœur sembla battre de nouveau, elle appréciait cela tout autant que moi. Approfondi mon baiser, voulant aller plus loin et elle gémit de nouveau.

Je l'attirais lentement contre moi, ce qui ranima la passion qu'on avait eu au début du baiser, jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions lèvres contre lèvres, nous nous parsemions de doux baisers sur tous notre visage, souriant. Je tenais son visage entre mes mains et mes baisers frôlaient sa peau douce, je ne me contentais pas d'embrasser sa bouche mais aussi son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, peu m'importais où je l'embrassais du moment que je le faisais.

Quand finalement je relâchais son visage, Bella posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, en soupirant doucement, de contentement. Je fis de même. Jamais, je ne m'étais senti aussi bien de toute ma longue vie. Le véritable changement dans notre espèce étais extrêmement rare, mais je savais que rien ni personne allait changer mes sentiments envers Bella. Nous étions là tranquillement, nos corps enchevêtrés ensemble sur son petit lit, je savais que c'était elle l'autre partie de mon âme et j'irais n'importe où sur terre juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Elle s'était assoupi, blottie contre mon flanc, je m'inquiétais qu'elle prenne froid, elle le prendrait peut-être mal que je m'éloigne d'elle comme ça. Alors au lieu de m'éloigner, je tirais la couverture pliée au bout du lit sur nous deux et j'écoutais les doux sons de sa respiration et son lent rythme cardiaque.

Le son du cœur humain avait toujours été une torture pour moi, c'était l'incarnation de l'enfer parce que je ne pouvais pas goûter se succulent nectar qui était caché sous la peau des humains, circulant au rythme long et puissant du cœur. Mais maintenant, les sons de son cœur me donnais envie de contempler Bella.

Je me demandais comment les choses aller se passer entre nous. Elle était la seule que je voulais pour toujours et à jamais. Si elle voulait quelque chose elle n'aura cas me le demander et j'exhausserai sa demande. Je savais que j'aimais cette fille au-delà de l'entendement et je la voulais pour toujours à mes côtés. J'avais envie de lui dire que je l'aimais, mais cela me semblais trop tôt. Elle n'aimait plus Edward, elle me l'avait dit et ses émotions avait démontré la véracité de ses propos. Même si qu'elle ne l'aime plus maintenant, elle l'avait aimé autrefois, profondément. Bella n'était pas une humaine qui tombait amoureuse facilement et je m'accrochais à l'idée qu'un jour elle pourrait m'aimait autant que moi à ce jour.

Pour l'instant, je me contenterais de tenir la femme que j'aimais dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement durant plusieurs heures, quand elle se mit à bouger contre moi en criant:

"NON! ... Ne me quitte pas ..."

Je supposais qu'elle rêvait de _lui_ à nouveau, et je me retenais de justesse de laisser échapper le grondement sourd qui naissait du plus profond de ma poitrine. Elle n'avait plus eut de cauchemars avant la lettre de Dartmouth, maintenant elle en avait trois ou quatre fois par semaine. Je la tirais plus étroitement contre moi, lui caressant les cheveux et lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille, ça l'avait souvent calmé auparavant.

Je me préparais à entendre les prochain mots qui allait sortir de sa bouche.

"Non, Alice ... il est à moi maintenant ... je l'aime ... Jasper est mien!"

Après avoir dit "_mien"_, elle s'installa plus confortablement dans mes bras et une fois de plus j'ai cru que mon cœur se remit à battre comme autrefois. Elle m'aimait.

**Treize**

En fin Juillet, j'ai aidé Charlie à emménager le nouveau appartement de Bella à Seattle. Les mois qui ont suivis _leurs_ départ , j'étais devenu un membre à part entière de la maison Swan. Je n'étais pas un fan de sport comme Emmet mais je savais apprécier un bon match. Charlie et moi étions toujours collé devant un match de football ou de baseball lorsque Bella étudiait ou préparait le dîner pour son père.

Il y avait un sentiment de camaraderie entre nous trois, nous étions facile à vivre et tous le monde semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi l'accord tacite qui nous interdisait de prononcer _leurs _prénoms. Charlie était reconnaissant envers Alice parce qu'elle avait aidé Bella à se remettre de son accident au printemps dernier et il tolérait Edward seulement parce qu'il sortait avec Bella mais il ne _les_ avait jamais accepté.

Donc je pouvais compter Charlie comme un ami et un allié dans toute cette histoire. Il n'était pas un homme au franc parlé, loin de là mais quand il parlait, il y avait quelque chose qui nous obligé à écouter. C'est ce qui s'était passé lorsque nous avions terminé de ramener une partie des affaires de Bella dans son appartement.

Charlie avait demandé mon aide pour sortir les dernières affaires du camion. Ses émotions étaient survoltés et je me doutais qu'il avait quelque chose qui le tourmentait. Je l'ai donc suivit dehors en cette nuit d'été grâce au lumière du quartier on pouvait observer les étoiles dans le ciel. Il ouvrit la porte arrière du camion.

"Tu as été un véritable ami pour Bella ses derniers mois, Jasper."

J'hochais la tête.

"Elle _l_'aimait vraiment et je pense qu'elle aurait fait une dépression si tu n'avait pas été là. Je te remercie de tout mon cœur. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu gérer cette situation autrement."

"J'aurais été perdu sans elle aussi, monsieur" dis-je doucement.

Il me tapa le dos. "Je sais fils, je sais. Vous êtes important pour l'un comme pour l'autre."

Je ne pus réprimander le sourire qui m'apparus. Bella étais quelqu'un de bien pour moi, la meilleure chose qui me sois jamais arriver.

"Je vois la façon dont tu la regardes. Et je vois aussi la façon dont elle te regarde quand elle pense que nous la regardions pas. Tu es un homme bien, Jasper et je veux te donner ma bénédiction pour votre relation, mais Attention: ne t'avise pas de faire du mal à ma petite fille, j'ai un fusil et une grande cour qui donne sur la forêt".

Charlie essayait de me menacer, mais le sembla de sourire qui apparu au coin de sa bouche ainsi que la ride qui apparaissait au coin des ses yeux brun si semblable à celle de Bella rendait sa déclaration moins crédible.

"Je vous promets Charlie, je ne ferais jamais de mal Bella. Je l'aime. Et si c'est véritablement réciproque alors je voudrais l'épouser plus tard. Pour l'instant, je suis juste heureux d'être avec elle de quelque manière qui soit en ami, confident ou ama... "je m'arrêtais avant de dire devant lui "amant", je préférais le garder pour moi pour l'instant malgré que j'eus envie d'exploré cette partie avec Bella, lorsqu'elle sera prête.

Nous n'avions pas dépassé la deuxième base* non pas par manque de désir, je pouvais sentir la passion et le désir venir d'elle lorsque nous étions ensemble et de plus en plus souvent un peu d'amour; j'avais envie de lui dire combien je l'aimais mais je voulais aller à son rythme.

Le chef Swan me tira de ma rêverie par une toux et je lui souris timidement en réponse en espérant qu'il ne devine pas les pensées que j'avais envers sa fille.

Lorsque nous commencions à monter les escaliers avec les dernier cartons, il s'arrêta une dernière fois.

«Je suis heureux de savoir que tu seras au même endroit qu'elle. Prend soin d'elle pour moi!"

"Ça seras pour moi un honneur et un privilège , monsieur."

N/T*: L'histoire des bases aux États-Unis : première base, on est au stade du petit baiser; la deuxième base on se caresse mais avec les vêtements; la troisième bas on se caresse mais sans les vêtements puis la quatrième base consiste à passer à l'acte. J'ai voulu utiliser les bases car je trouve que sa fait un petit style.

**Quatorze**

Les semaines qui ont suivi l'emménagement de Bella nous l'avions passé à découvrir Seattle. J'avais acheté une maison juste à côté du campus, à quelques rues de l'appartement de Bella. Je voulais être près d'elle, mais nous avions encore besoin de nos espaces et je savais qu'il était trop tôt pour lui demandé d'emménager avec moi. Malgré le fait que je dormais avec elle tous les soirs. Si Charlie s'était demandé pourquoi elle avait acheté un grand lit pour l'appartement, il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute.

Ma maison était assez grande, elle avait deux chambres en plus pour pouvoir accueillir le reste des Cullen si ils venaient nous rendre visite. Ils avaient prévu de rester une année de plus à Forks afin qu'ils décident de leur prochaine destination et qu'ils règles toutes l'administration. Nos déplacement avaient toujours besoin de coordination et d'un certain effort car nous avions de nouveau papier à faire ainsi qu'une nouvelle histoire à créer. C'était un processus fastidieux et long mais les vampires avaient du temps en abondance.

Avec surprise, Charlie voulait payer toute la scolarité de Bella ainsi que son appartement et celle-ci craignait que son père n'ait plus assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse partir à la retraite mais il l'avais rassuré en lui disant qu'il avait investi judicieusement toutes ses années. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être prise en charge et elle se sentait obligé d'aider son père à paye ses études.

Après une longue discussion, Bella accepta à contrecœur de ne pas chercher de travaille à temps partiel. Je lui avais proposé de l'aider parce que grâce à Alice nous avions tellement d'argent que nous ne savions plus comment l'utiliser. J'utilisais comme argument le fait que si elle travaillait elle aura moins de temps pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord, mais elle accepta comme même avec un petit sourire. Avant que les cours commencèrent, nous avions passé une soirée à choisir les options que proposait l'université, on notait ceux qui avait l'air intéressant puis on les comparait ensemble. Bella ne savait pas se qu'elle voulait faire plus tard alors on regardait les avantages et les inconvénients de ses premiers choix.

Les cours commencèrent et nous nous habitions à notre nouvelle routine jusqu'au jours où nous avions été confronté à un problème qui évolua notre relation . C'était un jeudi soir, je venais de terminer mais cours et j'allais rejoindre Bella à l'appartement.

" Humaine chérie!" appelai-je, cette expression nous était venu lors d'un jeu stupide que nous avions joué durant un après-midi pluvieux . "Puis-je avoir quelque chose à grignoter?"

Plusieurs paires de yeux me dévisagèrent, bouche bée lorsque j'étais entré dans le salon. Les yeux de Bella ce sont agrandis lorsqu'elle m'aperçut et elle se figea. Elle avait du oublier de me prévenir qu'elle avait prévu une réunion pour les cours mais je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un avec elle mais j'étais tellement pressé de la voir! Les jeudis étaient le jour ou nous étions séparés le plus longtemps et j'étais toujours impatient de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser en fin de journée.

Je lui envoyait un coup de pep's pour la sortir de son état léthargique. Elle fut un peu surprise, puis elle se tourna vers le groupe.

"Euh les gars, c'est ... Jasper. Il est mon ... euh, mon ..." balbutia-t-elle, à court de mots.

Je gardait le sourire, ce n'était pas difficile puisque j'étais un vampire mais à l'intérieur de moi j'étais complétement effondré. Nous n'avions jamais discuté de notre relation mais je pensais que les choses avaient évolué que nous avions progressé, je pensais qu'elle était au même stade que moi.

Je ne lui laissait pas voir à qu'elle point ses paroles m'ont blessé. Il y a quelques mois je m'étais juré de toujours être là pour elle même si elle venait de tuer mon cœur, cœur qui si il pouvait toujours battre battrez que pour elle.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers Bella, je ne savais si elle voulait que je parte ou si je devais rester. Un pic de douleur apparu en elle lorsque son regard rencontra le mien et elle se tourna vers ses camarades de classe.

"Désolé les gars pouvons-nous nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête, rassemblèrent leur affaires puis ils partirent quelques minutes après mon arrivé.

Mon corps s'affala dans un coin du canapé. Je pouvais entendre Bella arranger ses affaires. La porte de la salle de bain se ferma mais je restais où j'étais. Je voulais partir pour ne pas qu'elle voie combien elle m'avais blessé. En sortant de la salle de bain, Bella éteignit chaque lumière de l'appartement sauf sa petite lampe de chevet.

"Jasper?" m'interrogea-t-elle doucement. "Tu viens te coucher?"

"J'arrive" lui répondis-je.

J'allais dans la salle de bain pour que je puisse avoir mon "moment d'humanité" comme le disait Bella. Je me mis de l'eau froide sur le visage et frottai vigoureusement se dernier en espérant que sa m'aiderai à reprendre pied. J'enlevais tous mes vêtements pour rester en t-shirt boxer comme je le faisait tous les soirs. Je remis mon masque d'impassibilité et me dirigeai vers elle.

**Quinze**

Je m'installai derrière Bella, tout en tirant son corps près du mien de la même la façon que toute les nuits, en respirant son odeur ce qui me permettais de me calmer et apaiser.

"Je suis désolée Jasper." murmura-t-elle. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes chérie, tu n..."

Elle se retourna puis mis son index contre ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence.

"Je t'ai blessé, tu n'as pas besoin de le nier. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Je _sais que c'est le cas_ Jasper et je déteste savoir que je t'ai blessé. J'ai été prise au dépourvu, nous n'avions jamais parlé de notre relation."

Je retirai son doigt de ma bouche l'embrassa puis répondis.

"J'avoue que tu m'as fait du mal mais j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, je voulais simplement aller à ton rythme, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

"Non tu te trompes tu ne m'as pas gêné au contraire, j'apprécie cela plus que tu ne le pense. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Oh non pas ces mots à chaque que quelqu'un disait cela c'était pour annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle. J'essayais de ne pas grincer des dents, mais je crains que l'expression de mon visage trahit mes pensées.

"Non Jasper attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ecoute-moi. Je t'aime Jasper. Je t'aime."

Tout s'arrêta. Mes mouvements, ma respiration, je pense que même le temps s'arrêta lorsque les mots magique que j'avais tant attendu sortirent de la bouche couleur cerise de Bella.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'allonger sur elle afin d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était à ma porté puis je lui dit les mots que j'avais tant rêver lui dire: "Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!..."

Mon amour et ma joie qui jaillissèrent de moi avaient du se ressentir dans tout le bâtiment tant ils étaient forts et je ne fis rien pour les contenir. Bella m'aimait. Elle me l'avais dit ici et maintenant et moi je lui répondis en l'embrassant et en la serrant dans mes bras.

J'étais certain que rien ne pourrais retiré ses sentiments de bonheur qui étaient en moi. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive une vague de désir tellement puissante que si j'avais été début je serais tomber à genoux. Jamais je n'avais ressenti un sentiment de désir aussi intense même venant d'Em et de Rose et se n'était pas rien.

Je n'aurais jamais cru cela venant de ma douce Bella, mais dans son regard il n'était pas question que de désir, il y avait aussi de l'amour, de la joie, de la passion, de l'inquiétude et de la luxure. Mais celui qui a attiré mon attention était l'inquiétude.

Cela faisait longtemps que je l'attendais mais je voulais qu'elle soit certaine. On ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière et je ne voulais pas qu'elle regrette.

"Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ma Bella? Pourquoi es-tu si incertaine?"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna son regard. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes lui montaient aux yeux et ça me tuais de pouvoir lire ses émotions mais de ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées. J'attendis en silence jusqu'à qu'elle reprenne la parole.

"C'est juste, eh bien, il a toujours dit que _c'était im_possible,il disait que j'étais trop fragile aussi. Mais je veux le faire avec toi Jasper. Je veux vivre cette expérience avec toi. "

Elle n'osait pas me regardait dans les yeux, elle les gardait loin de moi puis un sentiment de peur grandit en elle. Je sentais qu'elle avait peur que je l'abandonne comme _il_ l'avait fait. Cet idiot avait détruit sa confiance en soi et il m'avais fallu des mois pour le reconstruire. Je ne laisserais pas recommencer.

Avec l'aide de mon doigt, j'inclinais doucement son menton vers moi.

"Bella, regarde-moi." Après quelques secondes elle leva les yeux vers moi. "Oui, tu es fragile mais cela ne doit pas nous empêcher de nous aimer de cette façon. Nous devons juste être prudent, d'accord? "

Elle hocha la tête.

"Maintenant, veux-tu que je prenne soin de toi? " Demandai-je.

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, et je la tirai doucement dans mes bras, mais avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle puisse sentir mes bras autour d'elle. Nous le ferons de façon à ce que ça soit agréable pour nous deux sans que sa la blesse physiquement.

Je ne l'avais déjà fais avec des humaines du temps où j'étais avec Maria et je les avais jamais tué durant l'acte, bien évidemment ce que je ressentais pour Bella aller bien au-delà de se que j'avais pu ressentir pour elles. Je ne pense pas que je _pourrais_ lui faire du mal.

Repoussant toutes mes réflexions intérieurs, je me recentrais sur Bella, je lui envoyais tous l'amour et le désir que je ressentais à ce moment là. Elle me renvoya ses même sentiments et je ressentais en plus l'amour et le désir de tous les autres humains présent à environ un mile de l'appartement de Bella .

"Oh, Bella, j'ai attendu pendant si longtemps" murmurai-je, puis je l'embrassais juste au dessous de son oreille. Elle frissonna sous moi et je sentis l'odeur de son excitation se répandre dans toute la chambre.

"Moi aussi, Jasper, moi aussi"soupira-t-elle.

Nous nous embrassâmes, nous nous caressâmes chaque partis de nos corps qui étaient sans vêtements. Chaque contact, chaque baiser je lui prodiguais avec respect. J'avais besoin de lui faire savoir à quelle point j'adorais et chérissais son corps .

Bella était devenus une boule émotionnelle. Mes doigts et ma langue lui donnèrent du plaisir avant de rejoindre nos de corps afin d'accomplir le rituel amoureux vieux comme le monde.

Elle était si serrée, chaude et humide mais mon contrôle n'eut pas de défaillance, même si je sentais son sang battre à chaque endroit où nos corps étaient en contacte. Nous étions le feu et la glace, une magie se créa entre nous, c'était si beau. Si j'aurais eu des larmes, je serais en train de pleurer alors ma douce Bella la fait pour nous deux, j'embrassais ses larmes. Nous bougions en synchronisation encore et encore jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'achève pour laisser place à un nouveau jour.

Les yeux de Bella se fermèrent seuls alors je la ramenais contre moi pour que je puisse mettre la couverture contre nous deux. Je lui caressais les cheveux en lui disant des mots d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme paisiblement dans mes bras.


	6. Epilogue ou dernier chapitre

**Auteur : Purdueliz**

**Spoilers :****-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclamers : Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Purdueliz. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une simple traductrice à ses heures perdues.**

* * *

**Seize**

Plus tard dans la matinée, je sentis son changement de respiration, ce qui signifiait que Bella allait bientôt se réveiller. Elle s'étendit sur le dos avant de s'étirer comme un chat, souple et gracieux. Puis elle ouvrit un œil, un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres puis elle se pencha tout doucement sur mon flanc et elle m'embrassa.

"Bonjour ma Belle" murmurai-je.

"Quel heure est-il? J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit des siècles. Cela fait bien longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je m'était sentit aussi apaiser." Elle rougit délicatement, elle se remémorait surement la dernière fois où elle avait aussi bien dormit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, la nuit précédente avait été l'un des plus heureux de ma longue existence. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait le rendre plus meilleur et j'avais prévu d'attendre le moment auportint avant de mettre mes plans à exécution.

"Tu dois avoir faim. Souhaites-tu un petit déjeuner? "

"Cela sonne bien" dit-elle.

"Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche pendant que je te prépare ton petit déjeuné?"

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit et le drap glissa le long de son corps nue tentant. Si seulement elle n'avait pas besoin de nourriture, alors nous aurions pu rester au lit toute la journée de la même façon que la nuit dernière.

Bella passait toujours le même temps sous la douche et si elle faisait comme d'habitude j'avais exactement 16 min 30 pour que tout soit prêt. Je me précipitais à la vitesse vampirique pour que tous soit préparer puis j'attendis sur le canapé Bella.

19 min 30 plus tard, elle apparut habiller et propre avec un sourire lumineux qui m'éblouis intensément. Oui, le timing était parfait.

Je tapotais le coussin à côté de moi et lui remit le plateau que j'avais préparé. Ce n'était rien de compliqué juste des œufs, du pain grillé et du bacon avec une tasse de café fumante. Elle s'assit rapidement, termina son assiette en quelque seconde puis se pencha en arrière avec un soupire contentement.

"Je te remercie, Jasper. C'était parfait."

Sans atteindre, je pris la main de Bella dans la mienne et traçais ses veines que étaient visibles. De toutes mes années en tant que vampire, jamais je n'avais imaginé tenir un jeune humaine dans mes bras de cette façon, et encore moins l'aimer aussi fort, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

"Bella, je sais que cela peut te sembler si soudain, mais je sais dans mon cœur ce qui est juste et vrai. Au cours de cette dernière année, je t'ai regardé grandir et mûrir et devenir la belle femme qui est assise à côté de moi maintenant. Tu es allé à travers tant de chose mais tu es toujours resté la même. Tous ce qui c'était à cause d'une négligence, c'était pour moi horrible. "

Bella essaya de m'interrompre, mais je mis un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, elle voulait nier ma part de responsabilité sur ce qui s'était passé, elle m'avait pardonné cent fois, et je savais que s'était sincère. Elle m'avais convaincu de me pardonner, ce qui avait pris du temps, mais sa marcha. Mais si rien de tout cela ne s'était jamais produit, nous ne serions jamais là où nous étions.

"Si ce soir-là rien ne s'était passé, Bella, nous ne serions pas ici maintenant. Je ne peux m'imaginer ne pas être là, ici, avec toi, t'aimer. Tu es devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, et maintenant mon amante. Je ne peux m'imaginer vivre le reste de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. "

Sur ces mots, je descendis du canapé et me mis sur un genou et ouvris la petite boîte contenant la bague que j'avais caché à côté de ma jambe.

"Isabella Marie Swan, je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Toi, Bella, as fait que mon existence valais la peine d'être vaincue. Veux-tu m'épouser, Bella? Veux-tu être ma femme et être présente à mes côtés pour l'éternité?"

Les larmes de Bella ont commencé à couler de ses beaux yeux bruns, l'amour, la joie et le bonheur ce sont échappés de sont corps.

"Oui, Jasper, oui, je veux t'épouser. Et je me tiendrai à tes côtés, pour l'éternité."

Je glissais la bague sur son doigt puis je me levais et la tirais vers moi pour le serrais dans mes bras. Il nous restait beaucoup de choses à faire pour rendre notre éternité une réalité, mais ensemble, nous y arriverons. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour commencer.

THE END

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre sniff sa fait toujours uelque chose de publier le dernier chapitre meme si c'est ma deuxieme tradution!

j'ai voulu traduire ce chapitre plus vite que d'habite entre 2 exo de maths alors le voila.

J'espère a bientot XD


End file.
